srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle
General Information This quest is part of The Shattered Skull saga and unlocks The Dream of the Iron Skull, an epilogue type quest with a nice reward. * There are other quests related to another item obtained in this quest, so it isn't the 'end of the story' so to speak. See the spoiler-heavy Cave of Four Spirits for details. Tips * You'll want to have learned Necromancy and all your Weaponry/Weaponry subskills prior to starting this quest. While this quest isn't truly an All Skills and Powers quest, it does have large specific experience rewards to a number of Skills and Powers. * Have your Necromancy level as high as you can, see talk page * Be a trusting, selfish, curious, demanding, sort of adventurer (in that order) Prerequisites The Shattered Skull - Part IV - A Thief in the Night Walkthrough All options * You may choose to leave the skull with Thane Pyrond for safe keeping. This is actually a good idea (see the Rewards section). * Hiring your own boat cost 25 gold tokens. However, if you bother looking round, you can purchase outright a sturdy one for 10 gold tokens - or you can try to steal one by passing a , for 16 experience points to Thievery. Stealing one doesn't seem to have any impact on your alignment (although it may affect your opinion of your character...). * On your way to the island, to avoid collision with some jagged rocks, you must pass a - so, if smashed against the rock, swim to safety by passing this . Once on the island -- * In the east of the forest: You have to fight 30 ogre ghosts. The 10th, 20th, and 30th will be harder and each yields you 129-130 experience The other 27 ghosts give 3-10 combat experience (depending on player's MR, possibly SP ratings). You can go back to the landing point after each fight (except just before the boss ogres) to rest if you pass a . The common ghosts are known to have resisted some Powers. You can flee from all foes after two (2) attacks. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (A total of 645-698 combat XP from the above 30 fights for these handful of runs.) Other than foes #10, #20 & #30, the rest are somewhat random, as during another run, foe #8 was 11@68 and netted 20 combat XP, while #9 was , #13 gave 14 XP when confronted at MR 68 (11@68), #14 was 7@68 and brought 12 XP, so was #19,, &c. Next to the remains of this last ogre you will spot the Crude Wooden Figure which automatically becomes part of your inventory. This item becomes useful soon, in the west of the forest... At this point you're also accosted by some friendly and grateful ghosts eager to reward and heal you... * In the west of the forest: Give the crude wooden figure to the knight for yet another nice reward. * Climbing the Slope: ** If you attempt climbing before finishing the ogre battle in the east, you'll face a ghostly volley of arrows, which you can dodge but they force you back to the base of the slope. ** 16 specific XP for using Fortification (50+), Telekinesis (60+), or Elementalism (60+). ** Defeat ** Do not use Divination(20+) if you can avoid it because it costs an NvR point and yields no xp Should you use Divination you'll be immediately confronted by the Necromancer, who will not attack you with the bone shards, and therefore you won't be given a chance to earn the XP for using your Shield/Fortification as described below. Choose instead the option of approaching the triangle of stones... If you forego using Divination, you can... * trade her the skull fragments for the staff, but since you don't have them on you (having left them back in the city before setting off for the island), combat ensues. First, 1 combat experience for defeating the burning ghouls of the Necromancer. * demand the last piece of the skull: 16 general experience for using your shield to deflect the bone shards, or 8 experience to Fortification. ** She then tries to escape through a Nevernal portal, and you have the choice of using Archery (30+), Gating (60+), Telekinesis (40+), Illusion (60+), Shadow Magic (60+), or Necromancy (60+) - SM tested, 32 XP when successfully used. * Attack her immediately, in which case you must pass a Finally you must defeat the boss herself: After defeating her, you acquire both the remaining (third and final) Iron Skull fragment and her weapon, the Tzal-Toalth. Back in Trithik, you regain possession of the other two fragments and, if you left the two skull fragments in the thane's care, you also receive a small gift from him. You then meet up with Hurenon, who offers you the chance of gazing into the re-formed skull's eyes... * 8 experience to Divination (30+), for using it prior to gazing into the skull's eyes in order to try and determine Hurenon's true intent. * Then, go ahead and gaze into the eyes of the skull for a nice experience reward to Necromancy, commensurate and directly proportional with your own skill in the dark arts (equal to approximately 100 specific XP per level attained in the art of Necromancy)... Finally, he gives you another generous reward (equal to the one received in the west of the island's forest), you collect your XP-weighed final reward, and exit stage, adventure concluded... Simplified Reformatted to optimize gains and isn't concerned with any moral hangups... ;) * Leave the skull with Thane Pyrond, this will prove fruitful at the end of the adventure * To get to the island, steal a boat (stat check: Luck + Mind + Agility + Thievery). You gain experience instead of losing 10 gold. * Once on the island, explore east of the forest. Defeat the 30 ogre ghosts (you can heal after every battle). The hardest ghost is 4+ at MR 86. You'll get a big experience award, the , and your SP fully restored. * Explore west. Use the item earned from the 30 ogre ghosts battle to gain yet another nice reward. * Climb the slope. ** Use a Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+) for some xp ** Defeat 2 Fire-Wielding Skeletons ** Do not use Divination(20+) if you can avoid it -- you don't gain any xp and you may need the NvR (if you don't use it you don't get the chance to demand the skull fragment and miss the chance to use your shield) ** Demand the skull fragment, then use your shield (not Fortification) to deflect for some minor xp ** Fight the * Aftermath: ** Use Divination 30+ ** Gaze deeply! Rewards Finishing the 30-ogre battle: * 468-698 combat experience * 512 experience applied to Horsemanship, Weaponry, and each Weaponry subskill (except Troll-bont and Lances) * 512 general experience * Crude Wooden Figure * Your health (SP) is fully restored Giving the Crude Wooden Figure to the knight west of the forest: * 32 general experience; * 8 Adventurer Tokens Interacting with the Sorceress. If you... * ...demand the last piece of the skull: ** 16 general experience for using your shield to deflect the bone shards ** -or- 8 experience to Fortification if you use that instead * ...trade her the skull for the staff, but don't have it on you: ** 1 combat experience for defeating the burning ghouls. Defeating the Sorceress: * * Retrieving the 2 Iron Skull fragments from Tane Pyrond (if they were left in his care before setting off for the island): * 4 Adventurer Tokens from Thane Pyrond himself Returning the Iron Skull fragments to Hurenon: * 8 XP to Divination for using it to sense Hurenon's intent * if possessing the Power of Necromancy: ** 1,024-8,192+ (likely up to just over 10,000 max.) experience applied to Necromancy for gazing into the eyes of the skull (varies according to your current level: the higher your Necromancy, the higher the reward, see talk page) * if not in possession of Necromancy: ** 1,024 XP applied to general if you do not have Necromancy. * 8 additional Adventurer Tokens in payment from Hurenon himself... Completion reward: * 1,024 general experience Category:High-end items quests